This invention relates to memory circuitry and to methods of forming memory circuitry.
Memory circuitry in semiconductor fabrication is formed to include an array area where individual memory cells are typically fabricated in a dense repeating pattern, and a peripheral area where peripheral circuitry which is operatively configured to write to and read from the memory array is fabricated. Peripheral circuitry and array circuitry are typically largely fabricated at the same time. Further the memory cell capacitors within the memory array are commonly fabricated to be vertically elongated, sometimes in the shape of cups or containers, in order to maximize the available surface area for individual capacitors for storage capacitance. The electronic components or devices of the peripheral circuitry are not typically as vertically elongated, thereby creating topography problems in the fabrication due to portions of the memory array circuitry being fabricated significantly elevationally higher than portions of the peripheral circuitry.
The invention was principally motivated in addressing or overcoming problems associated with this issue, and in the fabrication of capacitor-over-bit line dynamic random access memory circuitry. However, the invention is in no way so limited, and is applicable without limitation to these problems or objectives, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
The invention comprises memory circuitry and methods of forming memory circuitry. In but one implementation, a method of forming memory circuitry having a memory array having a plurality of memory capacitors and having peripheral memory circuitry operatively configured to write to and read from the memory array, includes forming a dielectric well forming layer over a semiconductor substrate. A portion of the well forming layer is removed effective to form at least one well within the well forming layer. An array of memory cell capacitors is formed within the well. The peripheral memory circuitry is formed laterally outward of the well forming layer memory array well.
In one implementation, a dielectric well forming layer is formed over a semiconductor substrate. A portion of the well forming layer is removed effective to form at least one well within the well forming layer. A capacitor storage node forming layer is formed within the well. An array of capacitor storage node openings is formed within the capacitor storage node forming layer within the well. Capacitor storage node electrodes are formed within the capacitor storage node forming layer openings. After forming the capacitor storage node electrodes, at least some of the capacitor storage node forming layer is removed from within the well. Peripheral memory circuitry is formed laterally outward of the well.
In one implementation, memory circuitry includes a semiconductor substrate. A plurality of word lines is received over the semiconductor substrate. An insulative layer is received over the word lines and the substrate. The insulative layer has at least one well formed therein. The well has a base received over the word lines. The well peripherally defines an outline of a memory array area. Area peripheral to the well includes memory peripheral circuitry area. A plurality of memory cell storage capacitors is received within the well over the word lines. Peripheral circuitry is received within the peripheral circuitry area and is operatively configured to write to and read from the memory array.
Other implementations are contemplated.